


Hide and seek

by fanfic_originals



Category: Original Work
Genre: Crazy, Hide and Seek, Kidnapped, Yandere, boy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23820619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfic_originals/pseuds/fanfic_originals
Summary: Found you~(Inspired)
Kudos: 3
Collections: Yandere





	Hide and seek

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hide and Seek [Japanese Voice acting]](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/611239) by Dottovu. 



_*tap* *tap* *tap*  
_

The sound of footsteps woke me up. I opened by eyes but all I see is black. Where was I? Was I blindfolded? The sound of the door opening, “Oya, you’re awake?” I hear his voice, the voice of my stalker. He had made his presence very known from the start. “You must be hurting with the ropes rubbing against your skin. Should I loosen the reigns a little for you?” His sweet voice enters my ears. Despite his actions, he has such a beautiful voice.

I nodded slightly. “Alright then, but promise me you won’t run away alright?” He asks. I just nodded. I just wanted to get out of there right there, right now.

_*tap* *tap* *tap*  
_

He gets closer to me. The footsteps stop and I could feel his hands grazing along my skin as he unties the knots he had done on me. My heart is pounding, I’m scared to carry out what I had planned. He took off the ropes and blindfolds surprisingly gently. Once it was all off, I pretended to be calm. I had to if I wanted to run away.

He looked at me with gentle eyes but his clothes was full of blood. God knows whose blood stained his clothes. “What a good girl.” He smiled. God that killer smile, you would have thought he is a normal person. He was about the stroke my hair and I moved away, stood up and ran out the open door.

He didn’t try to grab me. I ran down the corridors and realise we were at an abandoned school. The tables and chairs were still aligned properly and the blackboards were clear of any words. This place is so properly maintained. I ran down several stairs before I enter a room.

My heart beat is erratic and my breathing was uneven. I’m scared. I really want to escape, my mind is blank at such a panic. I have nowhere to go. He knows where I live and what school I go to, he even know my friends addresses.

He took my phone as well. Where am I supposed to go?

“Oi! Oi! Where did you go, my little kitten?” His footsteps are far away, but the echos this empty and abandoned building produces really clouds my judgement. My heart is pounding loudly as I hear his voice.

“Come on, don’t hide. Play with me. I will play any game with you.” The more steps he take, the more my heart can’t calm down. I can’t help but feel like he is getting closer and closer to me as the second passes. I can’t have him taking me again.

“You know, Tag or Hide and Seek are fine and all but don’t you think it is a little stupid?” He laughs, “After all I’m too clever for such childish games that you choose to play.” He sighs, “So, why not come out now, and play some better games instead of such.”

Why is he so obsessed with me? I have to run. I stood up and tried to open the window that was right above me. I used all the strength I had to force the window open but to no avail. The window wouldn’t open and I’m stuck. He would see me if I go out now. I stay hidden under the table, away from his sight (hopefully).

“I hope you can hear me, because this is something important.” He pauses, but the footsteps continue.

* _tap* *tap* *tap*_

“If you do not come out now, I’m going to punish you.” That tone sends chills up my spine. I could hear his footsteps at the end of the corridor. It was much louder and more crisp. It is honestly getting so creepy.

I try to calm my breathing that has quickened after realising he is so much closer to me than expected. He would find me so much faster than I anticipated.

“There is no point in hiding, Kitten.” He pauses, his footsteps stop as well, “Because you know full well that I’m going to find you very easily. After all this game is for those who are stupid.” He then continues walking, his footsteps are getting faster and closer.

“Say, would it be okay to punish you if I find you?” I could visualise him smile, seeing his face makes my heart race once more. “You know the punishment is going to be harsh, baby. I suggest you come and surrender yourself to me right now.” He is getting slightly angry. I could hear it in his voice. If I’m found now, I’m as good as dead.

He stops and it makes me freeze, afraid that he is standing right outside my door. “Ah! I know... you’re in this room right?” The sound of the door slamming open. It made me jump. “Eh, you’re not here? I was so sure you were here.” He closes the door and continues walking down the hall way.

“It seems like you’re good at this game huh?” He continues to walk and his footsteps only get louder and my heart is at my throat, pounding.

“Maybe it is that room right there...” He says and I could hear him quicken his pace and another bang. I keep thinking it would be my room next. Sweat is rolling down my forehead as I rushed to hide in the cupboard at the back, making as little down as possible.

“Not here either? I’m getting really disappointed.” He says but he continues to walk down the corridor, closer to the room where I was. “I wonder if they had already escaped... or maybe you’re in this room.” He is right outside the door of the room I am in. I know. It is extremely clear.

He opens the door slowly and I could hear his footsteps only getting closer and closer. “Eh? This table and chair has been moved out of place? Guess I’m right.” He laughs.

I could hear the sound that is produced when the tables and chairs scrape on the floor.

_*tap* *tap* *tap*_

He was taking a long time to find me. He is doing this on purpose, bringing my hopes up that he probably won’t find me and I could escape. My heart in my ears, pounding loudly. It hurts, it’s beating too fast.

He walks away. “I guess you aren’t here either. You sure are good at hiding.” The footsteps move away and the door closes. The breath I didn’t know I was holding was released. I tried to peak out of the cupboard but it was dark. I couldn’t see anything. I pushed the door open to see him standing there. I was so shocked I couldn’t do anything but sit there and do nothing.

“There you are.” He smiles maliciously, “Found. You.” He pulls me out of the cupboard gently and held my hands together. He pulled a pair of handcuffs out and put them on.

“Oh my dear, how am I supposed to keep you under control?” His smile fades into a frown, “I do not play games Kitten.” He grasp at my hair and pulls me closer to him. “You have been bad. I need to punish you.” He whispers into my ear before letting me go. He pulls me by my hands which were restrained by the cuffs.

I’m so stupid, easily captured by him once again. I’m about to die today.


End file.
